The new Ross
by arianator3942
Summary: I have seen fanfics of the Rosses getting another kid, so I wanted to do one too. The kids get a new baby sister from Texas. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jessie! only things that are mine are the new girl Penny, Her goat Prancine, and the orphanage mistress. Please read and review!


Jessie ( pov)

I was studying some lines for another audition with ravi helping. Things were going well but we ended up taking a break because Christina called " Everyone come down, we have a big announcement" I went downstairs with Ravi to meet with the rosses. Emma came down texting saying her messages out loud. Luke came down in his shorts and top, smelling well bad. Then Zuri came down with a power pony dvd. Bertum came in with a smile but only since his bosses were there. Everyone was down even Mrs Kipling. " Alright" Morgan said " are you guys ready for some big news? Off the bat the kids tried to guess. Emma asked " IS JOSH HUTCHERSON IN YOUR NEXT MOVIE?" with eyes wide into her dad's face. " No" Luke stepped up and asked " Did they bann baths?" Morgan replied " what? no!". I thought to myself if that ever actually happens I will need to get a gas mask. Ravi asked if they were accepting his new idea for a clone device and zuri asked if dad was making a power pony live action movie. All these were answered with a no. " Guys" I said. "Just let your parents tell you". " thank you" christina replied. Morgan added more fun saying " drumroll" and everyone drummed on their lap. Finally they revealed the news. " We have adopted another kid!" Everyone stood up and cheered, well except bertrum he smiled but let's face it he was not thrilled.

They told us that actually they completed the adoption process such as paperwork. They just wanted to keep it a big suprise and also to not have the kids try to help. Not that they didn't want them to, but they wanted to makes sure it was done right. They were actually going to pick her up tommorow. It didn't take long till questions were asked about her. Morgan sat down and smiled. He told us it was a girl, 5 years old, and her name was Penelope although she went by the name Penny. We were also told she had a pet pygmy goat named prancine. At first I was worried about Kipling eating her but Ravi informed me she hates goat and sheep. There was another thing they said that I was happy about, and Christina knew I would be. She said " jessie, I know this is a child you may have something in common with, because she's from Texas just like you!" I asked what part and she said she was from Dangerfield. A little different from where I'm from. It was a lot hotter and had more of the farm stuff than my area. I was still excited to have a new ross and so were the other kids.

( Penny pov)

This was the day. The day I was going to have a new family. I had all my stuff packed, I was in my best overalls and had my goat by my side. I heard the parents were extremely nice and so was the nanny. I was also going to have 4 older siblings and my goat was going to have a giant lizard to play with. I was told the lizard wouldn't eat her. Yet I was afraid too. I had actually been adopted 3 times already, but everytime either the couple changed their mind, or had me for a day and decided to bring me back. I'm very shy so i'm seen as unsocial but I'm not, I just take time to get used to things. I just prayed this would actually go right.

While I was waiting upstairs I petted prancine and said goodbye to my fellow orphan friends, telling them I would write. Finally I was told to come downstairs. I slowly did and I saw my new mom and dad smiling at me. I couldn't believe it, it was morgan and christina ross!. I figured they got the wrong place. I walked up slowly with prancine. Mrs Jenna, the orphanage mother, informed them I was a bit shy, but with some time I would become more social. That scared me because last time, when a couple came to get me and they were told that they said " never mind" To my relief Mrs ross said " not a problem, we are delighted to have her no matter what." I smiled and gave Mrs Jenna a thank you and goodbye hug. Then I picked up Prancine and walked out with my new mom and dad.


End file.
